1. Field of the Invention
At the present time, the fuel economy of an automobile is increasing in importance for consumer acceptance, and for many consumers is the primary reason for purchasing a given automobile. Of course, the rising cost of gasoline is the reason for needed increased fuel economy, though other factors such as reduced pollution due to greater fuel combustion and even national interest in conserving fuel as a broad measure to reduce oil imports and thus bolster our own economy and national security are other factors for the need of fuel economy.
The present invention provides for an internal combustion engine having increased fuel efficiency in which heat derived from the exhaust gases of the internal combustion engine is used to generate an electric current which decomposes water into separate hydrogen and oxygen gases which are used to supplement the hydrocarbon fuel used by the engine. The generation of the electric current is made possible by an engine activated by the direct exchange of heat from the exhaust gases of the internal combustion engine. The supplemental oxygen and hydrogen reduces the amount of hydrocarbon fuel needed to provide combustion thus increasing fuel economy and reducing air pollution to a large extent.
2. Disclosure Statement
Lately, considerable effort has been directed to the broad object of conserving fuel during operation of a motor vehicle. Such efforts include changes in the design of internal combustion engines, changes in the aerodynamics of the automobile body itself, substituting light metal or plastic materials for heavier automobile components, and even changing the fuel itself, such as utilizing gasohol and increased use of diesel cycle engines.
Modification to the workings of the internal combustion engine include regenerating fuel from the exhaust of the engine, with the regenerated fuel being passed back to the engine for consumption therein. A modified internal combustion engine similar to the present invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,939,806; 4,003,344; and 4,099,489, issued to Bradley and which disclose supplementing the fuel used to power an internal combustion engine by adding hydrogen and oxygen gases formed by the electrolysis of water to a system of carburetors. While the present invention is broadly directed to supplementing the fuel for driving an internal combustion engine with hydrogen and oxygen gases derived from the electrolysis of water, the aforementioned patents require cumbersome structure and operate by heating a working fluid to a gaseous state, the gas operating a turbine which runs a generator to produce the necessary electric current to decompose the water in the electrolysis cell. The associated piping and heat exchange means required by this patented system makes it impractical for on-board use in motor vehicles.
In contrast, the present invention generates the electric current used to decompose the water by utilizing an engine such as a Stirling engine which can be activated by direct heat exchange from the exhaust gases of the internal combustion engine.